wowsblitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Standard Mode
The Standard Mode is where Players meet other Players in a 7v7 PvP matches, under the Standard Mode there are three types of Map modes. Types of Map Modes Base Capture Previously known as "Standard battle", in here each team has it's own base situated in opposite ends of the map, the players have to defend their base while inflicting damage to enemy player ships. Your team will gain score points for sinking a ship, usually 90 points for Sinking a CV, 80 points for BB, 70 points for CA and 60 points for DD. It is also possible that you can try to flank to enemy base, if you are using a Destroyer(DD). If the enemy base is 100% captured while your own base is still in control, then you gain 1000 points and win the battle.This is the most common Map mode available in the game. Center Control Previously known as "Nautical Superiority", in here you will have a big Capture Area usually situated in middle of the map, the players have to play offensively and should work together to capture the base. Your team will gain the same Team score points as Base Capture for sinking an enemy ship. The team controlling the area will gain 4 points per 1 second. capturing base or enemy will gain 3 points per second if Enemy captured the base. Encountering this type of Map mode is most common at mid-high tiers. Domination Domination maps are maps with multiple capture areas spread around the map, designated A-B-C-D. These areas generate points in a similar fashion to a Center Control area, but at 3 points per 1 second. These maps tend to be the largest available maps. It is possible to end the match before the time limit by gaining 1000 points from the areas. Points gained from sinking ships remain the same as other modes, which may also end the match when all ships on one team are sunk. Ranked Ranked battles are 8-minute matches with a visible ranking system, with points gained or lost depending on one's resulting score position in the team, and whether it was a win or a loss. You are guaranteed to lose points in a defeat (unless you were the Battle Star of the losing team), and gain points in a win, unlike in the standard battle Leagues system where it is entirely dependent on your resulting score regardless of the match outcome. At the end of each season, Ranked Coins and other rewards are given based on finishing position, in a similar fashion to Leagues. Ranked Coins may be used to buy items in the Ranked Shop. This mode is only available during certain times of the day in a given season. Tier restrictions will apply. Skirmishes Team Skirmishes are matches which allow you to form your own team or get in a queue to join one, to battle other formed teams. This mode is only available during certain times of the day in a given period, usually hosted during weekends, with tier and ship type restrictions. Economic bonuses may also be present in this mode, such as Silver or XP bonuses. This mode is also used for Tournaments currently. Category:Battle Mode